The delivery of biologically active agents (including therapeutically relevant compounds) to subjects is often hindered by difficulties in the compounds reaching the target cell or tissue. In particular, the trafficking of many biologically active agents into living cells is highly restricted by the complex membrane systems of the cells. These restrictions can result in the need to use much higher concentrations of biologically active agents than is desirable to achieve a result, which increases the risk of toxic effects and side effects. One solution to this problem is to utilize specific carrier molecules and carrier compositions which are allowed selective entry into the cell. Lipid carriers, biodegradable polymers and various conjugate systems can be used to improve delivery of biologically active agents to cells.
One class of biologically active agents that is particularly difficult to deliver to cells is a bio therapeutic (including nucleosides, nucleotides, polynucleotides, nucleic acids and derivatives, such as mRNA, RNAi, and self-replicating RNA agents). In general, nucleic acids are stable for only a limited duration in cells or plasma. The development of RNA interference, RNAi therapy, mRNA therapy, RNA drugs, antisense therapy, gene therapy, and nucleic acid vaccines (e.g., RNA vaccines), among others, has increased the need for an effective means of introducing active nucleic acid agents into cells. For these reasons, compositions that can stabilize and deliver nucleic acid-based agents into cells are of particular interest.
The most well-studied approaches for improving the transport of foreign nucleic acids into cells involve the use of viral vectors or formulations with cationic lipids. Viral vectors can be used to transfer genes efficiently into some cell types, but they generally cannot be used to introduce chemically synthesized molecules into cells.
An alternative approach is to use delivery compositions incorporating cationic lipids which interact with a biologically active agent at one part and interact with a membrane system at another part. Such compositions are reported to provide liposomes, micelles, lipoplexes, or lipid nanoparticles, depending on the composition and method of preparation (for reviews, see Feigner, 1990, Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews, 5, 162-187; Feigner, 1993, J. Liposome Res., 3, 3-16; Gallas, 2013, Chem. Soc. Rev., 42, 7983-7997; Falsini, 2013, J. Med. Chem. dx.doi.org/10.1021/jm400791q; and references therein).
Since the first description of liposomes in 1965 by Bangham (J. Mol. Biol. 13, 238-252), there has been a sustained interest and effort in developing lipid-based carrier systems for the delivery of biologically active agents (Allen, 2013, Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews, 65, 36-48). The process of introducing functional nucleic acids into cultured cells by using positively charged liposomes was first described by Philip Feigner et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 84, 7413-7417 (1987). The process was later demonstrated in vivo by K. L. Brigham et al., Am. J. Med. Sci., 298, 278-281 (1989). More recently, lipid nanoparticle formulations have been developed with demonstrated efficacy in vitro and in vivo. (Falsini, 2013, J. Med. Chem. dx.doi.org/10.1021/jm400791q; Morrissey, 2005, Nat. Biotech., 23, 1002-1007; Zimmerman, 2006, Nature, 441, 111-114.; Jayaraman, 2012, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 51, 8529-8533.)
Lipid formulations are attractive carriers since they can protect biological molecules from degradation while improving their cellular uptake. Out of the various classes of lipid formulations, formulations which contain cationic lipids are commonly used for delivering polyanions (e.g. nucleic acids). Such formulations can be formed using cationic lipids alone and optionally including other lipids and amphiphiles such as phosphatidylethanolamine. It is well known in the art that both the composition of the lipid formulation as well as its method of preparation affect the structure and size of the resultant aggregate (Leung, 2012, J. Phys Chem. C, 116, 18440-18450).
The encapsulation of anionic compounds using cationic lipids is essentially quantitative due to electrostatic interaction. In addition, it is believed that the cationic lipids interact with the negatively charged cell membranes initiating cellular membrane transport (Akhtar et al., 1992, Trends Cell Bio., 2, 139; Xu et al., 1996, Biochemistry 35, 5616). Further, it is believed that the molecular shape, conformation, and properties of the cationic lipids provide enhanced delivery efficiency from endosomal compartments to the cytosol (Semple, 2010, Nat. Biotech, 28, 172-176; Zhang, 2011, 27, 9473-9483).
Although the use of cationic lipids for cellular delivery of biologically active agents has been shown to have several advantages, there still remains a need for further cationic lipids that facilitate the systemic and local delivery of biologically active agents such as mRNA and RNAi agents to cells. There is also a need for cationic lipids that, relative to those cationic lipids that are known in the art, improve the systemic and local delivery of biologically active agents to cells. There is a further need for lipid formulations that have optimized physical characteristics for improved systemic and local delivery of biologically active agents to specific organs and to tumors, especially tumors outside the liver.
In addition, there is a need for further cationic lipids that provide decreased toxicity (or improved therapeutic index), relative to those cationic lipids that are known in the art. Traditional cationic lipids have been employed for RNA and DNA delivery to the liver or tumors but suffer from non-optimal delivery efficiency along with tissue and organ toxicity at higher doses. One method of reducing exposure and increasing biocompatability of cationic lipids is to incorporate chemically or biochemically degradable functionalities, (such as ester, amide, acetal, imine, etc.), which can lead to enhanced in vivo clearance (Maier, 2013, 21, 1570-1578).